


A singing buddy

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Humor, Neighbors, i guess, idk it's a pretty simple thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Niles has had a pretty bad day, but maybe his odd neighbour can improve it a little.





	A singing buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Who thought writing this two, and specifically Odin, would be so freaking hard.

When Niles arrives home, his clothes are still soaked in cold rain water, and it’s more than likely he’ll catch a cold sooner or later. Usually, he wouldn’t be so annoyed by that, but this situation adds to a series of small, unfortunate events that have been taking place all the day.  
Leo would tell him it was just a bad day, and he wouldn’t be entirely wrong. But that would not strip him off his annoyance (or the cold and the shitty smell of his shoes).  
Niles inhales deeply, and heads for the bathroom. As soon as the water starts getting warmer, a muffled voice can be heard from the front flat. It’s singing something that does sound familiar to Niles, most likely a saucy, popular song…  
Oh, wait.  
‘IT’S FUN TO STAY AT THE YMCA! THEY HAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU MEN TO ENJOOOOY!’  
Shit, Niles does know that song. And that person’s voice isn’t that bad at all. A side smile creep onto his face. “You can hang out with all the booooys…”  
The person goes silent for two or three seconds, and Niles is already sighing in disappointment when it comes back in full strength. ‘IT’S FUN TO STAY AT THE YMCA!’  
‘It’s fun to stay at the YMCA…!’  
‘YOU CAN GET YOURSELF CLEAN!’  
Uh, shit, how were those lyrics... ‘You can... get a good deal!’  
‘YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU FEEEEEEL!’

* * *

After the song ends and Niles almost chokes on shampoo, the house goes back to its usual silence. Niles never thought singing along with his neighbour in the shower would make him feel better, and he’s low-key curious about the guy. He isn’t going to think about it too much, though. A quick, warm dinner and decent hours of sleep would be a good ending for this day.  
Or, well, that’s what he’s thinking of when the bell rings.  
The man that is waiting at his front door is wearing a towel around his waist, and seems oddly excited. ‘You!’ Yes, me, Niles thinks. ‘Your astonishing singing and knowledge of the finest music have moved my spirit!’  
‘...Sure.’  
‘I am your neighbour! My name’s Odin Dark, but I’ll allow you to call me just Odin, friend.’  
‘Eh, sure.’ Niles may or may not be too distracted with that puppy face and that glistening six pack to listen to the nonsensical rambling pouring from this guy. Though in Niles’ defence, he’s mostly staring at his face.  
’Oh, wait, Odin?’  
‘Correct! Like the almighty god of thunder.’  
‘Ah, I see…’ A bit of a weirdo, but not too bad. ‘And you’re here because…’  
‘Because we sang together! We now share the deepest bond two gentlemen can possibly share!’  
Niles smiles in amusement at that choice of words. ‘Gentleman. It’s been a while since the last time I was called that. Eh, anyway… Odin. That was your name, wasn’t it.’  
‘Exactly.’  
‘I was about to cook dinner, so, if you’ll excuse me…’  
‘Ah, wait!’  
Niles frowns as he turns back to his neighbour. It’s getting a bit annoying now, to be completely honest. ‘Yeah?’  
‘I might… have some great offerings to you in this cold and weary night.’  
Niles needs some seconds to process all the meanings that sentence could have. ‘And those… offerings, are...?’  
‘Nourishment!’ Odin suddenly gets way too close to Niles, whispering as if someone could hear him revealing this dark secret. ‘I may have cooked a bit too much and I really don’t want to throw anything away, you know…’  
‘Ooooh. So you’re inviting me over for dinner.’  
‘Pretty much.’ He finally backs down, returning to his previous overtly dramatic ways. ‘So! Would you honour me with your presence?’  
‘That wording sounds pretty romantic.’ Niles can’t help but smile at this guy’s confused face. ‘Any more plans for tonight?’  
Odin blinks. ‘I’m afraid I can’t grasp the meaning of those words, friend.’  
‘Ah, don’t worry.’ Niles would be lying if he said this guy isn’t a little exasperating, but, well. Do not look at gift horses in the mouth. Especially when it involves dinner with a pretty man.


End file.
